houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Artifacts from Svidur
Summary This is a page detailing the artifacts Svidur gave to Sonia and what has been done with them. Because people keep asking. Svidur's Letter "If you're reading this it means I've met my fate a few years sooner than I had hoped. By now you've no doubt looked over the contents of the box I left for you and may have figured out that some of them are weapons systems. They're all artifacts I brought back with me from my various expeditions and each fills a unique role." 'I wanted a fall back plan should Shallan Space and the Republic fall. I suspect you'll be planning to transport everything towards a safe location to conduct research, such as your homeworld far from the front lines. This is a good thing. In the right or wrong hands some of these devices are far more dangerous than others. Do not allow them to fall into the hands of the enemy." "The Factions Alliance may yet be your best hope for some day using them. However I have yet to formulate an opinion of the Alliance. Far too many variables at the moment and for now they are more interested in solving the war with direct force. If the war does not stop soon the Neeran Empire will eventually occupy space surrounding the Dyson sphere, if only to ensure there will be no interference by previously neutral parties. Ultimately I suspect they'll try to acquire weapons and technology there to aid their war effort. Not that they don't have plenty of their own yet to reveal. In the event you visit the Dyson sphere in search of more powerful weapons know this; any technology within 120km of the inner surface will suffer an energy drain. Ships, weapons, equipment, all of it will be useless to you in short order should you land. Your people nearly learned this the hard way when they discovered it. The crew of the TCS Sidewinder fought the survivors of a Neeran Carrier for 3 days on the surface to recover parts needed to repair their ship and escape before reserves could run too low. The Factions know of this, all to well I'm afraid. They have a science outpost in orbit and have been trying to determine a way to reach the control center for decades. You now have part of the key to reach it, though even with your penchant for treasure hunting it will not be enough. Should the worst happen you must find someone for whom it IS enough. Until then keep it safe for others may be looking for it." Artifacts * Map of a transport system used to move around the interior of the Dyson Sphere * Neeran biological fusion reactor * Plasma weapon * Cooling laser * Micro E-beam * Man portable plasma channel discharge weapon / a lighting gun * Focusing system to amplify energy input / Drive core tech? * Energy conversion system * Tissue regeneration (Certain requirements untranslated) * Remote Energy assimilator technology (Speculated) * Large Reactor Category:R&D Category:Artifact